


Cursed By The Love That I Received

by Roses_symphony



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_symphony/pseuds/Roses_symphony
Summary: Quando chiudeva gli occhi e si concentrava un po’ di più le poteva sentire ancora le sue urla riecheggiare nell’area intorno a se e nel cellulare premuto con forza contro il suo orecchio.Sentiva quanto quelle cose, dette per frustrazione, rabbia e, in parte insicurezza, fossero le bugie più grandi che avesse mai detto e che, alla persona dall’altro capo del telefono, arrivassero come stilettate dritte al cuore.





	Cursed By The Love That I Received

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> Questa storia nasce come frutto di un prompt datomi da un'amica, in cui ci si immaginava Ermal e Fabrizio ritornare insieme dopo una rottura nella più romantica delle città: PARIGI.  
> Non so se ci son riuscita a dar vita a quello che lei aveva in mente, questo però è quello che io sentivo e ho cercato di descrivere Parigi come meglio potevo (ho sempre associato le città a delle donne, non so perché, però spero di aver reso bene l'idea).
> 
> Enjoy.

Quando chiudeva gli occhi e si concentrava un po’ di più le poteva sentire ancora le sue urla riecheggiare nell’area intorno a se e nel cellulare premuto con forza contro il suo orecchio.  
Sentiva quanto quelle cose, dette per frustrazione, rabbia e, in parte insicurezza, fossero le bugie più grandi che avesse mai detto e che, alla persona dall’altro capo del telefono, arrivassero come stilettate dritte al cuore.  
Risentiva nella testa la sua voce suonare stonata, come se fosse appartenuta a qualcun altro, qualcuno che con quella voce non aveva mai sussurrato parole d’amore e devozione come aveva fatto lui, qualcuno che in realtà non esisteva ma che era stato creato per apparire come la giusta maschera per affrontare quella situazione, qualcuno che scomparve nel momento esatto in cui, in un sussurro quasi soffocato di chi era stato ad ascoltare e ad incassare senza batter ciglio, fu messo fine a tutto quello:  
_“Se è questo quello che pensi, forse sarebbe meglio finirla qui”_ e quella voce, la voce del suo “Fabrí” suonò esausta e stanca ed Ermal, un po’ per orgoglio e un po’ per paura, accettò di porre fine a quella storia.  
Pensandoci ora non ricordava neanche più quale fosse il motivo che aveva scatenato quella discussione, sicuramente era qualcosa di banale che non avrebbe dovuto portare a quell’epilogo ma, quella lite, era stata solo una delle tante che si erano susseguite negli ultimi tempi.  
Erano tutte frutto della frustrazione di entrambi, della lontananza che non sembravano riuscire a colmare mai, dell’ improvvisa gelosia che nasceva dal nulla ed Ermal era consapevole che, molto spesso, fosse stato lui ad istigare tali liti. Non lo faceva consapevolmente, era diventato un meccanismo malato attraverso il quale cercava le attenzioni di Fabrizio, con il quale sperava di suscitare in lui una reazione in più, e alla fine quella reazione l’aveva ottenuta ed era stato l’esatto opposto di quello che sperava.

Quello che gli faceva più male però era la semplicità con la quale ognuno di loro era tornato alla propria vita; con facilità non si erano più rivisti, non si erano più sentiti, non c’era stato il minimo rischio di potersi incontrare per strada, o ad un evento ed era come se il tempo passato insieme fosse stato nient’altro che una bolla, scoppiata nel momento in cui era arrivata troppo in alto per volare ancora e non aveva lasciato traccia alcuna dietro di se.  
Nel loro caso però, segni di quello che era stato c’erano ed erano evidenti. Ermal si ritrovava spesso a scorrere nella galleria del suo cellulare e trovare foto e video di loro insieme e, ancora una volta, non si faceva capace di come tanta bellezza e complicità potesse finire miseramente e così, senza che nessuno lo vedesse, senza che alcun rumore potesse essere udito da orecchie indiscrete, si sedeva si piedi di quello che era un tempo-non troppo lontano- il loro letto e si lasciava andare in un pianto silenzioso e straziante. La mano destra stretta sulla stoffa della sua camicia, dal lato del cuore, e lasciava che i quei momenti tutta la tristezza è la rabbia uscissero via dalla sua anima per poter trovare una tregua a quel dolore che, in realtà non cessava mai.  
E il giorno dopo si sarebbe rialzato, si sarebbe rivestito e sarebbe andato in studio come faceva sempre, come avrebbe sempre fatto, e lasciava che la musica lo curasse un po’ di più di quelle lacrime che aveva versato la notte prima.

Dall’esterno sembrava che nulla fosse cambiato, Ermal era sempre lo stesso, lavorava insistentemente al suo nuovo album, si vestiva di quel sorriso caldo che, per chi lo conosceva bene nascondeva in realtà un velo di tristezza e malinconia. Lavorava quasi allo sfinimento perché finché fosse stato impegnato col lavoro la sua mente non avrebbe pensato a Fabrizio, ai suoi occhi, le sue mani, i suoi gesti, ma tutto quello che scriveva, in realtà, portava i segni di colui che tanto cercava di evitare.  
Lavorava fino a che non avesse più la forza di stare in piedi e si costringeva a riposare un po’, perché quando si è stanchi non si sogna, o almeno, non avrebbe ricordato nulla di quei sogni che a volte gli sembravano fin troppo reali e che erano solo lo specchio di un passato che avrebbe voluto riavere con tutto se stesso.  
E mentre lui occupava la sua mente, il suo corpo lentamente cambiava e si lasciava andare al peso della fatica alla quale veniva sottoposto.  
Era dimagrito ancora, il viso sempre un po’ più scavato, sempre un po’ troppo stanco, i capelli più corti perché “che senso ha avere quei ricci se nessuno puoi accarezzarli, se lui non può accarezzarli?”  
Quando erano in studio,ormai notte fonda, e Marco suggeriva fosse tempo di smettere di provare e andare a riposare lui rispondeva sempre con un _“Andate voi, io resto qui ancora un po’”_ e allora iniziava il ripetersi di _“Ermal ma ti sei visto? Sei uno straccio, non puoi andare avanti così” ; “ma cos’hai? Cosa è successo, sai che con noi puoi parlare”_ e lui ripeteva sempre la stessa frase _“Sono solo un po’ stanco, sto bene... davvero”_ e non si azzardava mai a dire ad alta voce cosa lo turbasse.

Non era l’unico a soffrire, questo era ovvio, ma il modo in cui lui e Fabrizio affrontarono quella rottura fu completamente diverso.  
Fabrizio aveva deciso di sparire per un po’ dall’ambiente musicale, si diceva avesse deciso di prendersi un periodo di pausa dopo l’anno stancante che , insieme ad Ermal, aveva affrontato.  
In realtà Fabrizio aveva capito quanto fosse inutile nascondere e reprimere le proprie emozioni cercando e sperando di non sentire niente.  
Le emozioni, positive o negative che fossero, bisognava abbracciarle, comprenderle e, lentamente lasciarle andar via. A nulla serviva cercare di riempire i vuoti e la solitudine con un palliativo e aveva quindi deciso che, in quel momento, la cosa migliore da fare fosse sentire a pieno e completamente il dolore. Senza mentire nè a se stesso nè agli altri ma, comunque, lasciando quei sentimenti chiusi nell’intimità della sua casa e dei suoi affetti.  
Aveva deciso che si sarebbe dedicato ai suoi figli - passare il tempo con loro era l’unica e reale cura che conosceva- alla musica, scrivendo e suonando solo per se stesso e per il piacere di farlo e che magari avrebbe potuto anche dedicarsi a viaggiare, ora che aveva deciso di prendersi del tempo.  
Ma dove sarebbe potuto andare lui da solo senza Ermal? Senza la sua compagnia, senza il suo inglese pronto a salvarlo da situazioni imbarazzanti, senza i suoi occhi pieni di gioia quando scopriva qualcosa di nuovo?  
Che senso aveva visitare luoghi, conoscere posti, senza che ci fosse qualcuno con cui condividere le emozioni che quel posto ti lasciava?  
Se lo chiedeva spesso come potesse ora trovare piacere anche nella più banale delle cose senza che avesse la possibilità di condividerla con l’uomo che amava. E così spesso si trovava a pensare, involontariamente, cose come “questo film ad Ermal sarebbe piaciuto/ Se Ermal fosse stato qui avrebbe scelto di ordinare questo/ quanto gli sarebbe piaciuta la vista da questo balcone”; e la sua mente sembrava gravitare sempre e comunque intorno all’idea, alla figura lontana di Ermal che però sembrava materializzarsi improvvisamente ogni vota che decideva di pulire il suo appartamento e trovava uno dei bracciali che aveva perso, o quando apriva l’armadio nel quale c’erano ancora alcuni dei suoi vestiti, quando si girava nel letto e gli sembrava ancora sentire il suo profumo sul cuscino alla sua sinistra; e allora si stringeva a se quel cuscino e soffocava su quella stoffa leggera un urlo che racchiudeva tutto il dolore che provava.

I mesi continuavano a passare inesorabili, l’autunno coi suoi colori caldi si era trasformato nell’inverno che li aveva visti separarsi, che aveva portato il gelo su Roma e Milano, oltre che nelle loro vite, si stava lentamente scaldando grazie prime luci del sole di primavera.  
Durante quello stesso inverno Ermal aveva pubblicato il nuovo album che, alle orecchie di tutti -e soprattutto di Fabrizio- suonò come nient’altro che un canto di dolore, un bellissimo canto di dolore. Dolore che si poteva leggere tra le righe dei suoi testi, ma che era soprattutto vivo e risuonava forte attraverso la voce di chi cantava, una voce che sembrava così diversa da come la ricordava, così malinconica seppur sempre calda e di una bellezza sconvolgente che non poteva non emozionare.  
Fabrizio aveva sempre creduto che l’arte, la bellezza, fossero in parte inscindibili dalla sofferenza e ora che ascoltava quell’album se ne convinse un po’ di più anche se avrebbe desiderato con tutto il cuore non essere la causa di quella sofferenza che l’uomo che amava aveva dovuto sopportare.  
Più che la musica però, quello che lo sconvolse fu vederlo, in foto, in video e notare come fosse cambiato. Cambiamenti impercettibili, certo, ma lui li vedeva.  
Notò il taglio dei capelli sfilzato e scompigliato, notò il volto stanco, le spalle un po’ più curve, come se su di esse gravasse il peso del mondo ma Ermal sorrideva, come sempre, ma in maniera totalmente diversa.  
Era lo stesso, ma tutto era cambiato.  
E Fabrizio capì che aspettare, che aspettare di dimenticare di ammutolire i sentimenti, aspettare che qualcosa accadesse e risollevasse lui e il suo amato da quel doloroso torpore era inutile, impossibile.

 _“Paolo? Ciao, Sono Fabrizio. Come stai?”_ Si erano persi nelle solite chiacchiere vuote che, per protocollo e buona educazione, due conoscenti erano tenuti a scambiarsi ma alla fine, Fabrizio aveva portato il discorso sulla corretta linea e aveva parlato di nuovo, con la voce un po’ più bassa _“… scusami se ti disturbo. Possiamo parlare un attimo?”_  
Gli ci era voluto tutto il coraggio del mondo- ed alcune settimane di indecisione- a chiamare Paolo. Si erano conosciuti poco dopo aver conosciuto Ermal, non sapeva se fosse il suo manager o altro, fatto sta che era sempre con lui, almeno quando si parlava di lavoro.  
A Fabrizio stava simpatico, sentiva di potersi fidare di lui e anche se non era certo fosse a conoscenza della reale natura della relazione che c’era tra lui ed Ermal, sentiva che aveva compreso e che li aveva capiti e che in un certo senso, ora poteva essere l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a sistemare le cose.  
_“Come sta?_ ” aveva poi sussurrato senza fare nomi - non che ce ne fosse stato bisogno-; Paolo era nel suo ufficio, da solo fortunatamente, e poté parlare liberamente.  
_“Uno schifo Fabrì. Continua a dire di star bene, ma è a pezzi. Lavora come un pazzo, più di quanto avesse mai fatto ma continua a far finta di sorridere e Star bene…. Ma che cazzo avete combinato? Pensavo che andasse tutto alla grande….”_  
_“Scusami io…siamo stati due idioti, io per primo che non ho saputo capirlo e proteggerlo come avrei dovuto, come…credevo che avrei saputo fare”_ aveva sospirato ed era seguito un lungo silenzio.  
_“Fabrì devi fare qualcosa. Non so cosa, ma falla”_ e Fabrizio aveva annuito, determinato a trovare un modo per risollevare entrambi dal dolore che si erano provocati.

Guardava la strada passare veloce attraverso il finestrino mezzo aperto del taxi in cui stava viaggiando; l’aria era ancora fresca nonostante fosse ormai primavera e Parigi risplendeva di una luce forte e abbagliante che si rifletteva sul verde degli alberi che costeggiavano i viali e quelli che, in lontananza, andavano a formare chiazze di verde intenso dove, supponeva, ci fossero parchi e giardini.  
Non era la prima volta che si trovava in quella città ma gli sembrava che solo adesso si fosse reso conto di quanto diversa fosse la luce di Parigi rispetto a quella di Milano; molto più simile a quella di Roma - dove ormai non tornava da già un po’ di tempo- ma non portava con se lo stesso calore avvolgente e pieno di storia della capitale italiana, che gli ricordava da sempre una donna troppo bella per l’età che avesse, avvolta in lunghe vesti di lino bianco e i capelli raccolti in vari intrecci. Parigi aveva piuttosto la freschezza di una fanciulla di alta classe, in un abito di seta azzurro che sorrideva sotto la luce del sole ad ognuno dei passanti che incontrava sulla sua via per regalargli leggerezza e amore.  
Parigi era bella ed Ermal avrebbe voluto godersi quella bellezza appieno ma non ci riusciva, mancava sempre qualcosa, mancava sempre un pezzo... quell’ultimo pezzo di cuore che ormai non era più suo.  
_“..... mi ascolti? Ermal?hey ...”_ Paolo, seduto al suo fianco sul retro del taxi, gli aveva scosso leggermente la spalla per attirare la sua attenzione ed Ermal l’aveva guardato come se si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento che l’amico era lì con lui.  
_“Scusami mi ero distratto”_ rispose solo, aggiustandosi meglio occhiali da sole sul naso; Paolo non commentò e riprese solo il suo discorso _“Ci sistemiamo in albergo e poi andiamo a fare un sopralluogo alla location,ok?”_ Aveva ripetuto e questa volta Ermal aveva ascoltato ed annuito. Non pensava che avrebbe potuto avere tanto facilmente la possibilità di suonare all’estero nuovamente ma, quando glielo proposero, non esitò minimamente ad accettare, alla fine cantare, suonare, stare con il suo pubblico, era l’unica cosa che gli davano la forza di continuare e non arrendersi.  
Non ci avevano messo molto ad arrivare in albergo, un piccolo albergo dall’aria un po’ antica ma dall’immancabile fascino che pervadeva ogni cosa in quella città; la sua stanza aveva un piccolo balcone che affacciava principalmente sui palazzi ma dal quale, in lontananza, era visibile la torre Eiffel.  
Non ci era comunque rimasto molto in quella stanza, si era cambiato in fretta e insieme al resto del gruppo era andato al locale nel quale avrebbe suonato.  
Non se ne spiegava il motivo, ma gli pareva che anche quel posto avesse un’aria stranamente magica, che racchiudesse in se un’atmosfera che non poteva ritrovare in nessun altro luogo e si chiese se fosse realmente quel posto a suscitargli quella sensazione o se fosse solo la sua emotività in quel momento ad esagerare qualunque tipo di emozione.  
Gli era comunque piaciuto il posto, l’acustica era ottima, tutto sembrava essere perfetto ed era certo che l’indomani avrebbe cantato nel miglior modo che conoscesse.  
Erano sul punto di finire le prove per le luci, lui era sul palco che, cercando di ricordare un po’ del francese che aveva imparato all’università, dava spiegazioni ai tecnici su come avrebbe voluto che illuminassero questo o quel momento quando Paolo lo chiamò _“Ermal, puoi venire un attimo? Tanto hai quasi finito qui…”_ gli aveva passato un braccio intorno alle spalle ed era sceso dal palco con lui, dirigendosi verso il backstage e i camerini.  
_“C’è una persona che vorrebbe parlarti”_ Ermal poté chiaramente percepire la nota di agitazione nella voce di Paolo e immediatamente inarcò il sopracciglio adornato dal piercing in una muta domanda che però non ebbe risposta.  
Paolo si diresse verso quello che era stato adibito a camerino di Ermal ed aprì la porta _“Io….vi lascio soli. Ci vediamo in albergo”._  
Ermal guardava ancora Paolo, l’espressione confusa sul viso mentre quest’ultimo camminava velocemente verso l’uscita e, solo dopo un paio di minuti, si decise a voltarsi verso l’interno del camerino e, per un secondo, credette di morire.  
In realtà pensò _“Sto sognando e non me ne sono accorto?”_  
Dovette chiudere e riaprire gli occhi un paio di volte, cercando di mettere a fuoco la figura dell’uomo difronte a se.  
Al centro della stanza, spoglia e alquanto comune, c’era Fabrizio.  
I soliti jeans neri.  
I soliti anfibi.  
Una delle sue solite magliette di band metal.  
Ma il viso un po’ più cupo.  
Gli occhi più stanchi, un paio di rughe più accentuate agli angoli di questi, qualche capello bianco in più.  
Ma sorrideva.

Fabrizio gli aveva sorriso mesto; un sorriso educato ed apologetico ed era percepibile che avesse timore a guardarlo negli occhi perché non voleva rischiare di trovarci , al posto dell’amore che ci aveva sempre visto, solo rabbia e odio nei suoi confronti; ma alla fine se aveva avuto il coraggio per andare fin lì, poteva anche trovare quello necessario per alzare lo sguardo e, quando finalmente lo fece,incontrò i grandi occhi di Ermal, che lo guardavano con stupore, le labbra dischiuse a ricreare una classica espressione di sorpresa e notò come stringeva le mani intorno alla stoffa dei pantaloni che portava, come a voler nascondere, in quel modo, il tremolio che le aveva pervase.  
Rimasero a guardarsi così, per un tempo indefinito, forse fu un secondo, forse furono minuti, non avrebbero mai saputo dirlo ma Fabrizio sapeva che, ancora una volta, doveva fare qualcosa, in quell’esatto momento.  
Mosse veloce una mano verso il braccio di Ermal e, senza troppa gentilezza, senza porre domande o lasciarlo parlare, lo attirò a se con forza tale da far perdere l’equilibrio al più giovane, facendo finire entrambi sul pavimento.  
Ermal seduto per terra e Fabrizio di fronte a lui che lo stringeva in un’abbraccio potente quanto tutto l’amore che avevano l’uno per l’altro e devastante quanto la sofferenza che avevano provato in quei mesi trascorsi lontani.  
Ermal rimase immobile, senza ricambiare l’abbraccio, finché, continuando a fissare un punto lontano, oltre la spalla di Fabrizio e cercando di capire se quello che stesse vivendo fosse reale o meno, i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime. Aveva realizzato che sì, lui era davvero lì, che era andato lì da lui, per lui... finalmente.  
Le mani si aggrapparono istintivamente alla stoffa leggera della maglietta di Fabrizio, stringevano talmente forte che il tessuto si era completamente deformato sotto la presa delle sue lunghe dita, mentre si lasciava andare ad un pianto liberatorio che gli scuoteva il petto a causa dei singhiozzi.  
Fabrizio continuava a tenerlo stretto, una mano dietro la nuca che stringeva delicatamente i capelli che, come ricordava, erano sempre morbidi e bellissimi, anche se più corti e l’altra sulla sua schiena, a supportarlo, a sorreggerlo e fargli capire che ora erano insieme, che sarebbe passato tutto, che sarebbero tornati a casa e quella parentesi dolorosa l’avrebbero conclusa in fretta.  
Ermal che, fino a quel momento aveva deciso che non si sarebbe innamorato più, che tutta quella sofferenza era troppo grande da sopportare, si ritrovò a pensare che, alla fine, ne valeva la pena soffrire se avesse potuto vivere, anche solo per un giorno, la bellezza dell’amore che aveva condiviso con Fabrizio. Decise che, non importa l’epilogo, avrebbe voluto amare quell’uomo ancora, sempre più profondamente.  
E fu così semplice per i loro copri abituarsi di nuovo al calore e alla forma di quello dell’altro, che si mossero insieme, l’uno che andava incontro all’altro, gli occhi che si incontravano nuovamente e che si chiedevano scusa e gridavano amore e che, piano, si chiudevano lasciando che le loro labbra diventassero le protagoniste di quel momento e che si scontrassero e incontrassero nuovamente in un bacio che aveva il sapore delle lacrime ma nascondeva il dolce retrogusto di un amore ritrovato.  
Erano due ingranaggi perfetti, si muovano insieme con naturalezza ed armonia ed entrambi si trovarono a pensare come avessero potuto essere così stupidi da credere di poter vivere lontani, senza avere l’altro nella propria vita.  
_“Io non ti lascerò più andare”_ aveva infine sussurrato Fabrizio dopo essersi staccato da quel bacio e aver nascosto il viso sul petto di Ermal, lasciandosi andare anche lui, finalmente, in un pianto silenzioso ora che era nuovamente avvolto dal calore e dal profumo dell’uomo che amava. Uomo che ora gli cingeva le spalle con le braccia magre, il viso poggiato sul suo capo mentre sussurrava a sua volta che non gli avrebbe più permesso di farlo.

Entrambi avevano più volte immaginato come avrebbero reagito se avessero incontrato di nuovo l’altro; Fabrizio prima di partire per Parigi aveva preparato il discorso da fargli, la lista di mille scuse e buoni propositi per poter riprendere una relazione sana, che non avrebbe fatto soffrire nessuno dei due e aveva ripetuto quel discorso nella sua testa mille e mille volte ma alla fine,quando l’aveva visto, le parole gli erano morte sulle labbra e aveva agito di impulso, così come aveva sempre fatto, così come fece la prima volta che lo baciò e gli confessò che quello ce provava per lui non era solo amicizia.  
Ermal invece era convinto che non avrebbe mai e poi mai accettato di ritornare insieme, che aveva sofferto abbastanza, che ora voleva solo dedicarsi a se stesso, ma quando aveva incontrato quegli occhi, fissi dentro i suoi, aveva capito di aver sbagliato tutto. Che la sua felicità potesse essere solo tra le braccia di Fabrizio.

Rimasero immobili in quell’abbraccio per tanto tempo, sussurrandosi tutte le scuse e le parole d’amore che non si erano detti in quei mesi passati, finché non arrivò qualcuno a rompere quel momento riportandoli alla realtà e chiedendogli di lasciare la stanza.  
Non fu un male andar via perché quando uscirono da lì, Fabrizio con il braccio stretto intorno alla vita di Ermal come se avesse paura che potesse scappargli via da un momento all’altro, si ritrovarono tra le strade di Parigi, illuminate dalla luce calda del tramonto che, lentamente, si trasformava da arancione ad uno splendido viola, così bello da risultare quasi irreale, come se fosse stato dipinto piuttosto che essere frutto della natura.  
E tutto sembrava ancora un sogno, troppo bello per essere vero, tanto che Ermal dovette stringersi un po’ di più a Fabrizio, per essere sicuro che fosse davvero lì, con lui, mentre passeggiavano sul Ponte Alessandro III, con il leggero scrosciare della Senna sotto di loro e le voci dei parigini riempirgli le orecchie con quella lingua melodiosa e romantica.  
Passeggiarono a lungo quella sera, avevano entrambi bisogno di camminare per far “passare ogni tristezza” e, facendolo insieme, tutto sarebbe stato più facile da affrontare.  
Non parlarono molto, forse per la paura di rompere quell’atmosfera che si era creata dicendo qualcosa di inappropriato, o forse solo perché i loro gesti erano stati tanto più eloquenti di qualunque parola e sempre in silenzio raggiunsero la camera d’albergo di Ermal.

Non ci fu bisogno di accendere la luce; quella che filtrava dalla finestra semiaperta era sufficiente a permettere di vedersi, di guardarsi e scrutarsi.  
Si spogliarono lentamente, un leggero imbarazzo nei loro gesti, rotto dalla risata dolce di Ermal quando aveva sentito le mani calde di Fabrizio finalmente sfiorare la sua pelle; aveva sorriso di rimando, baciando delicatamente lo stomaco del suo amato, sussurrandogli un _“…sei dimagrito tantissimo”_ che suonava solo di preoccupazione e mai di scherno o offesa. Si soffermò ad accarezzare la linea delle costole troppo visibili, per poi baciare ancora quella pelle diafana e sussurrargli tutte le scuse del mondo perché si, Fabrizio si sentiva in colpa, ma Ermal gli prese il viso tra le mani, guardandolo serio negli occhi _“È colpa di entrambi, siamo stati due idioti troppo orgogliosi”_ e gli sorrise ancora, un sorriso vero, come non ne aveva fatti da tanto, troppo tempo.  
Fu sorprendente come, ancora una volta, le loro menti gli fecero credere di essersi allontanati e disabituati alla presenza dell’altro mentre i loro corpi, che non sapevano mentire, si trovarono ed incastrarono con facilità e perfezione, come se avessero sempre e solo atteso il momento nel quale la loro pelle avesse potuto toccarsi nuovamente.  
Si lasciarono quindi guidare dal desiderio e fecero l’amore con calma, un profumo di lavanda che entrava dalla finestra insieme alla luce dei lampioni, i suoni ovattati perché cercavano di non far rumore per poter godere, nuovamente e interamente, della sensazione dei loro corpi, dei loro cuori e delle loro anime unite.

Il mattino successivo Ermal fu il primo a svegliarsi.  
Avevano lasciato la finestra aperta e un fascio di luce, nel quale poteva vedere il pulviscolo danzare intorno a loro, colpiva il viso di Fabrizo rendendolo più bello di quanto non fosse mai stato. Gli era mancato, da morire, come manca l’aria quando si è immersi in acqua per troppo tempo, ma finalmente era riuscito a salire in superficie e a prendere fiato.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato di trovarselo lì a Parigi, magari sì, aveva sperato a volte che un giorno, tornando a casa dallo studio, l’avrebbe trovato sull’uscio ad aspettarlo, ma quello no, non l’avea neanche mai sognato.  
Eppure ora era lì, che respirava piano, piano, le labbra schiuse a il viso rilassato.  
Ora era lì e potevano ricominciare tutto da capo, senza le incomprensioni, senza i dolori.  
Era lì ed Ermal lo guardava e gli carezzava la guancia sulla quale la barba era cresciuta un po’ più folta, il pollice a carezzargli lo zigomo pronunciato mentre un sorriso spontaneo nasceva sulle sue labbra quando, il più grande, iniziò a svegliarsi e ad aprire gli occhi.  
Non appena mise a fuoco, gli sorrise e, con il fruscio delle lenzuola che si muovevano intorno a loro, si fece più vicino e l’abbracciò.  
_“Ciao…”_ sussurrò, la voce calda e impastata dal sonno.  
_“Ciao..”_ rispose Ermal con una leggera risata, baciandolo sulle labbra senza dare peso al sapore amaro del mattino.  
Si guardarono a lungo, Fabrizio che scrutava tutti i lineamenti di Ermal, percorrendoli con la punta delle dita, come per assicurarsi che si, era proprio lui, era sempre lui. “ _Hai tagliato i capelli…”_ si lasciò poi sfuggire, notando come le sue mani non affondassero più nella massa di ricci che tanto amava.  
Ermal aveva annuito _“…sto pensando di farli ricresce però”_ e Fabrizio ne fu felice. “ _Tu invece, mi sa che dobbiamo iniziare a fare una tinta, guarda quanto capelli bianchi”_ e anche se Fabrizio avesse voluto rispondergli a tono non lo fece, anzi fu felice di quella presa in giro perché voleva dire che Ermal si sentiva di nuovo a suo agio intorno a lui.  
“ _Guarda che mi rendono più affascinante. L’uomo maturo attira”_ ed Ermal era scoppiato in una fragorosa risata, seguito a ruota da Fabrizio.  
Risero finché il più giovane non si fece un po’ più serio e parlò:  
_“…Fabrì, grazie. Io…io sono davvero felice._ ” non servì dire molto altro, Fabrizio annuì e gli sussurrò un dolce _Ti amo_ all’orecchio.

C’era ancora tempo prima che tutta Parigi si svegliasse, restarono quindi accoccolati l’uno all’altro a recuperare il tempo perso finché decisero che non potevano sprecare la loro permanenza nella città più romantica del mondo -ora non potevano negarlo visto quello che, in quella città, erano riusciti a recuperare- passandola a letto.  
Si vestirono in fretta e uscirono, passeggiando a ritroso per la strada che avevano percorso la sera prima. Ne avevano apprezzato nuovamente la bellezza ora che tutti i negozi erano aperti, ora che la gente popolava le strade e c’era il profumo delle bakery che si diffondeva intorno loro.  
Si comportarono da turisti, camminando mentre is tenevano per mano, Fabrizio che decise di aver fame e provò ad ordinare la loro colazione con pessimi risultati lasciando poi tutto nelle mani di Ermal, Fabrizio che non sembrava volerlo lasciare neanche un attimo, che lo cercava di continuo con lo sguardo, con le mani, ed Ermal che si lasciava trovare, ogni volta.  
Il loro piccolo momento di paradiso durò poco, Paolo chiamò Fabrizio, chiedendogli come fosse andata a finire - aveva paura di sentire Ermal e sapere che potesse stare peggio di quando l’aveva lasciato- ma Fabrizio disse solo che era tutto ok, prima che Ermal gli strappasse il telefono dalle mani e iniziò ad inveire -scherzosamente- contro il suo manager prima che questi lo riportasse alla realtà e gli ricordò che non era lì per divertirsi ma per lavorare e che aveva un concerto da preparare.

Quando quella sera Ermal salì sul palco, aveva indossato il suo sorriso migliore, il suo sorriso più vero e l’aveva dedicato tutto a quell’uomo che ora, in silenzio, se ne stava dietro le quite ad ascoltarlo cantare e a sorridergli di rimando ogni volta in cui, per assicurarsi che fosse ancora lì, che lo stesse ascoltando, faceva un passo indietro dall’asta del suo microfono.  
Cantava sempre di quel dolore che l’aveva travolto, ma l’aveva vestito di gioia; era ormai un dolore passato e lontano e tutti, in quella stanza, si resero conto che qualcosa era cambiato; che Ermal cantava con il pubblico, felice, ma non cantava per loro.  
Tutte le sue parole, tutte le sue emozioni, quella sera erano dedicate solo e soltanto ad una persona, quella stessa persona con la quale aveva deciso, in quel momento, avrebbe passato tutto il resto della sua vita.  
Quella stessa persona che gli aveva fatto credere che l’amore ricevuto fosse una maledizione a causa del dolore che poteva recare, ma lui sarebbe stato felice di essere maledetto altre mille volte se avesse avuto la certezza di avere Fabrizio al suo fianco anche un solo giorno in più.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, credo di avere un problema con i dialoghi, li faccio parlare sempre poco, ma preferisco descrivere più che farli parlare, non so perché.  
> Forse la scena dell'incontro doveva essere diversa; però davvero non ce li vedevo proprio a discutere e litigare, dovevano solo rivedersi e tornare insieme, perché è così che deve essere u.u.  
> Non so, ditemi la vostra.


End file.
